On the brink
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: After an op triggers the release of the grief Ros has been suppressing, who will be there to comfort her? Ros/Lucas friendship. Spoilers for series 7, in particular 7:5. R&R please!


This is a missing scene from 7:5 after Ros goes to Meynell's hotel room. It's Ros/Lucas friendship. Spoilers for series 7.

Disclaimer: Spooks is the property of the BBC and Kudos, I own nothing much as I would love to! Enjoy.

Ros let herself into the flat; her hands trembling slightly as she unlocked the door. She weakly pushed the door shut behind her but it barely touched the jamb. Throwing her bag and keys onto the bed, Ros felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. She ran her hands through her platinum blonde hair and took a deep breath to try and stop her emotions breaking to the surface. It didn't work.

A sob racked through her body at the memory of Meynell's hands all over her, his weight pressing her against the wall, his lips assaulting her mouth. Ros gasped again as tears started to fall.

She went into the bathroom, discarding her stilettos in the doorway, and turned on the water.

Lucas jabbed the button for the lift again, his impatience obvious. At last the doors opened and he stepped in, pushing the button for Ros' floor.

The tone of her voice had been a clear sign to Lucas that she wasn't fine, despite her assurances to Harry to the contrary. He could hear that slight waver when she had spoken. _"I'm in Meynell's hotel room."_ Lucas could tell she was managing to keep it together, but only just. So when he had left the Grid that evening he had headed straight over here.

When the lift doors opened on the third floor, Lucas walked quickly down the corridor. His stomach clenched at the sight of the open door, but going inside he heard the sound of the shower. Ros probably hadn't realised she had left it open, he told himself.

Looking around, Lucas spotted her bag and door keys on the bed. She must have only just got in.

Lucas was just about to leave when he heard a muffled sob from the bathroom. He stopped briefly outside the room before making up his mind and pushing the door open a little wider.

"Ros?" He called from the doorway, not wanting to scare her. No answer.

Lucas went in, stepping over her heels on the rug. Ros was sat on the floor of the shower, back against the wall. Her legs were pulled up in front of her with her arms across her knees. She was still wearing the black dress she had worn to the benefit that evening, the spray from the shower making the thin fabric cling to her fragile frame. Ros' head was resting on her arms, her face hidden by the blonde locks, slicked down by the water.

As Lucas watched, Ros sobbed again and gasped for breath, her body shaking. He had never seen her this vulnerable, and it scared him.

Lucas slipped off his shoes and jacket and pulled open the glass door of the shower. At this, Ros started, lifting her head to look up at him; she had obviously been completely oblivious to his presence until now.

He was shocked to see how red her eyes were, the colour a stark contrast to her pale complexion. Tears were still streaming down Ros' cheeks, the remnants of her makeup long since washed away. Her shoulders shook as she gasped for breath, drawing herself further into the corner.

Despite her efforts to move away from him, Lucas stepped into the shower, closing the door behind him, and slid down the tiled wall to sit beside her.

"Ros." He said again, more softly this time. The water rapidly soaking through his shirt and trousers, it soon became clear as to why Ros was shaking quite so much; the shower was freezing cold. Lucas reached up and adjusted the temperature.

Ros had once more rested her head on her forearms as fresh sobs racked through her. Lucas reached over and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight against him. She didn't resist, but buried her head in his chest, the heat of the water and Lucas' embrace comforting her.

He sat there, his arms secure around Ros' back, his breath warming her neck as she let everything out. Lucas was silent, simply holding her, his presence reassuring her that she was okay, and that she was safe.

Ros hated feeling so weak. She didn't know why this operation had got to her like it had. Honeytrap ops were always hard, but she coped. She was strong and got on with the job. She didn't think about herself, only what she had to do to get the information the team needed. That was all that mattered. It was the only thing she thought about... It was never a pleasant experience but she got over it, back at work, as ready as ever for whatever she had to do.

But in that moment Ros couldn't get over it. She couldn't push the thoughts and images and memories to the back of her mind. They were right there, and it was so overwhelming.

Lucas pulled her closer still as another heart-wrenching sob shook her to the core.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." Lucas whispered urgently as Ros began to cry harder. She slipped her arms around his neck, her face pressed into his shoulder. The water continued to pour down on them but Ros was barely aware of it. Lucas bent his head down to her and pressed a kiss into her wet hair.

After a few seconds, Ros lifted her head. She pressed her lips against his, urgently. Lucas responded immediately but quickly realised what he was doing and stopped. Ros' hands touching the back of his neck, he brushed a strand of hair across her temple, looking into her eyes.

"Ros-" But she interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I don't know why I... I shouldn't have." She got up, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He followed her. Ros peeled her soaking wet dress off over her head before pulling on a white towelling robe.

Lucas took the towel she was holding out for him and began drying himself. Once he was no longer dripping he put his shoes and jacket back on over his wet clothes.

"Is this about the op?" He asked carefully after a moment. "Or about..." Lucas trailed off, glancing up at her.

"About what?" Ros asked, trying to appear in control of the situation.

"About... Adam." She held his gaze for a moment then looked down. "Ros, if you want to talk about it-"

"I'm fine Lucas." She insisted, meeting his eyes once more; her arms folded protectively across her chest. "I'm fine." Ros repeated, as if trying to convince herself too. Lucas nodded, wanting to believe her.

"I'll go then." He put the damp towel over the radiator before exiting the bathroom. The spook didn't hear Ros follow him out. It wasn't until he was at the apartment door that she spoke up.

"Lucas." He turned around to regard her with concern. Her voice still carried an undercurrent of pain, although Ros' eyes were determined. "Thank you."

"Any time." He said simply, and walked out of the flat, closing the door behind him, leaving her alone again.


End file.
